


The Wing-Footed God

by CrescentCapricorn



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon), Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bot!Hermes, I just love him a lot okay?, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentCapricorn/pseuds/CrescentCapricorn
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots with Hermes strictly being the bottom. The update isn't fixed, I will post new chapters whenever I have inspiration. This will include various versions of Hermes in modern media, and my OTPs are Apollo/Hermes, Dionysus/Hermes, and Charon/Hermes (only in Hades Game).Also, English is not my mother tongue so excuse me for any grammatical mistake or confusing phrasing. I would appreciate it if you guys can point it out in the comment (tbh I also want to practice my English writing through this fic).  Also, any suggestion is welcomed.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	1. Introduction

I can't help it and just create a new fic dedicated to the coolest Greek god in my heart - Hermes.

For anyone who doesn't know, Hermes is the ancient Greek god of trade, wealth, luck, fertility, animal husbandry, sleep, language, thieves, and travel (possibly many more Idk). One of the cleverest and most mischievous of the Olympian gods, he is the patron of shepherds, invents the lyre, and is, above all, the herald and messenger of Mt. Olympus so that he comes to symbolize the crossing of boundaries in his role as a guide between the two realms of gods and humanity (psychopomps along with Charon and Thanatos).

Hermes is overall a playful, mischievous, and cunning god; however, he has good intentions most of the time and extremely loyal to his family. He isn't perfect, but he's still among the less problematic gods and his stories are rather endearing; I don't think I've ever been more deeply fascinated by any gods other than Hermes.

Aside from the canonical presentations of Hermes in modern media, I would like to provide my version of him and the others in a normal Greek mythology setting.

Hermes: He's about 1m65 (5'4) since in my mind he's quite small to do the sneaky things easier. His body is rather slender and agile with soft muscles, not as clearly as Ares but still visible. He has short brown curly hair and a pair of glinting sea-green eyes. He wears a short, black chiton (similar to Hermes in Hades Video Game) with a long, beige shepherd cape. He dons a floppy hat with two wings on both sides, a pair of winged sandals, and a golden caduceus always present on his hand.

Apollo: He's about 1m8 (5'9). His body is muscular with sculptured six-packs, coated in a gorgeous tan. He has long wavy luscious blond hair and blue eyes as clear as the sky. He wears a long, white chiton that only covers his left chest, showing his glorious chest. And of course, he's almost never seen without his precious lyre, a gift from Hermes. From my perspective, Apollo is a great and caring god to his beloved mortals; however, he can be prideful and sinister if he wants to, just like how he punished Marsyas by skinning him alive in a music battle or inflicting a plague on the Greek army in the Iliad.

Dionysus: He's about 1m75 (5'7). He is similar to Hermes both in body type and skin tone, but he's taller and looks more effeminate (still tops though). His hair is shoulder-lengthed and bright brown in color, adorned by vine grapes; his eyes shine a seductive shade of purple. He wears a purple chiton that reaches his knee and only covers his left chest, similar to Apollo. From my perspective, Dionysus is a happy-go-lucky and chill guy who can bring you the best parties you've ever had; however, if you dare to cross him, he will make sure to drive you mad, or turning your entire family mad and let them rip you apart just like how he did with king Pentheus.


	2. [Dionysus x Hermes] One Drunken Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus has always wanted to kiss his older brother, and being drunk is a perfect excuse for that.

“Brother, can I kiss you?”

“No.”

The answer is immediate, Dionysus can’t help but pout.

“Aww, why not?” The wine god whines, his soft body pressed closely against Hermes’s.

“Oh please, you’ve always been like this.” Hermes sighs, putting down his cup of the sweet nectar. “When you’re drunk, you keep harassing me with your sloppy kisses and latching on me like a leech. You were lucky I was nice enough not to knock you out with my caduceus!”

Hermes adores his younger brother, he was once his caretaker anyways. He was there when Zeus births the young god, he was the one who sheltered Dionysus from Hera’s incessant wrath and brought him to safety in the arms of his aunt, Ino. However, Hera’s eyes were keen and sharp, laced with intense jealousy. When he arrived for the second time, Ino’s entire family was turned mad and killed themselves, leaving poor little Dionysus behind in an unstable state.

His heart hurt at the sight of the dirtied, crying child. Once again, he embraced that small figure in his arms and carried him to the nymphs in Asia, where he believed Hera wouldn’t be able to find Dionysus.

He was right. Dionysus grew up to be a capable young man and traveled far and wide to spread his godhood. Hermes usually checked up on his little brother, he’s a god of travelers after all, and he got to witness all of his deeds, both divine and horrific. He will never forget the sight of Pentheus being ripped to shreds like a pitiful pig, all because he defied Dionysus’s divinity.

Dionysus is not someone you can mess with, no matter how effeminate and delicate he looks.

And then, he was the one who took Dionysus to Olympus to claim his righteous place as a god.

At that moment, Dionysus’s smile was so soft, so sincere, shining like the most angelic creature he had ever seen.

“I just love you brother. Can’t siblings kiss each other?” The said angelic brother furrows his eyebrows, making him look like a kicked puppy.

Hermes has a soft spot for puppies, but he has to be firm this time.

“Not this much, no.” Hermes avoids his eyes. “Why don’t you kiss those nymphs? They will gladly shower you with as much affection as you want.”

“But they are not you though.”

There’s something strange in that sentence, but Hermes doesn’t want to dwell too deep into it. He just wants to relax tonight after a hard-working day, but Dionysus doesn’t plan to give up soon.

“How about…” Dionysus drawls out, voice laced with honey and the hazy smell of wine. “… You let me kiss you on the lips this time, and then I will never bother you again?”

Hermes stiffens, questioningly look at his younger brother. Why is he so insistent on kissing him? He knows he’s good-looking, but he’s nowhere near Apollo or Aphrodite’s level. However, the thought of stopping the other’s attempt to harass him is too tempting, and he's a bit too drunk to think logically.

“You promise?” Hermes suspisciously asks.

“Promise on my entire stash of grape wine.” Dionysus firmly swears, even placing his palm on his heart.

Fair enough, Dionysus loves his alcohol more than anything.

“Okay then, one kiss.”

It’s not like he hasn’t kissed anyone before, one more can't hurt anyone.

Hermes leans in, placing his lips on Dionysus’s. His lips are extremely soft and plump like a ripe peach, entangled with the sweetness of nectar that makes Hermes feel even hazier if he hasn’t already. Suddenly, the back of his neck is grabbed forcefully, leaving him no chance to escape as Dionysus runs his tongue across his lips. Hermes parts his lips lightly in surprise, and Dionysus takes his chance to sneak his tongue inside, wriggling around the messenger’s wet cavern.

He kisses him like he has wanted this for eternity, soft and moist and hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment. The heat rises in Hermes’s cheeks as his tongue touches his sibling’s tongue, quick and electric, and delicious, reducing him to a shivering mess as Dionysus’s skillful technique drowns him further into desire, unconsciously seeking to chase down that elusive liquid lightning that reaches through both of them.

No one has ever given him this kind of sensation before, not even the glorious Aphrodite. His affairs have always been extremely quick, he rarely has time to indulge in these kinds of deep and affectionate kissing sessions.

As Hermes succumbs to pleasure, Dionysus’s eyes are wide open, savoring his reddened cheeks with those dangerously hungry violet pools.

He remembers Hermes’s face clearly from the first time he was welcomed to the world. He didn’t have much memory of his father, but the fresh smell of strawberry and Hermes’s strong embrace still imprinted in his mind. He felt the other’s fleeting gaze during his entire journey, and he was glad that Hermes was the one who took him home.

He doesn’t know the exact moment when his feeling towards his older brother changed. But now, he desperately wants to hold the wing-footed god under him, kisses his lithe body, and makes him cry out his name in pleasure.

He certainly needs to be patient. Hermes is hard to catch, but Dionysus loves a good challenge. Nothing can make him more ecstatic than conquering Hermes’s free-spirited heart.

“Ha… Ah… Enough…” Hermes is the first one to break away from the kiss, mouth breathing heavily.

“That was amazing, right brother?” Dionysus purrs. “Don’t lie to me, I know an ecstasy when I see one. Your tongue is as sweet as your words.”

The silver-tongued messenger god is too embarrassed to say anything, he knows Dionysus’s right. He enjoys the kiss immensely, it makes his heart thumping as if it wants to burst out of his chest.

He doesn’t think he can look at Dionysus the same way now.

“Y-You promise! You won’t harass me again! This is done!”

With that, Hermes disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving a trail of wind behind.

Dionysus laughs, casually licking his lips to savor the lingering flavor of the winged god as desire grows within his chest like a forest fire.

Hopefully, he will be able to suppress his inner madness, or else he thinks he may wring Hermes's little wings so that he cannot fly away from him anymore.

“Be prepared, dear brother. I will definitely taste those lips again.”


	3. [Apollo x Hermes] A Warm-Up Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re supposed to help teach Heron how to fight, but a friendly brawl before getting serious doesn’t hurt, right?

“They’re sure taking their time.”

Hermes taps his feet in exasperation. Being renowned for his exceptional punctuality as a god of speed, having to wait is on top of his list of pet peeves.

“Relax, brother. Athena can be overexcited sometimes, especially when she gets to talk about battlefield strategies.” Apollo snickers. “Poor little Heron, getting his ears blasted off.”

“I know, Athena means well though. It’s not easy for a demi-god like him to be bestowed such power.” Hermes signs.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we spar a bit while waiting?” Apollo playfully suggests. “Just harmless fun without injuring each other, we don’t want to be out of breath before little Heron gets here, don’t we?”

The suggestion is indeed very tempting. Hermes is not one to stay in one place and waits, so he agrees almost immediately. It’s been a while since the two of them fight against each other anyway, he wonders if Apollo has some new tricks up his sleeve.

Apollo beams at his approval and wastes no time getting on his beloved sun chariot. The horses must be excited too based on the sound of their neighs. These bad boys were once notorious for their ferocity and violence, almost no one could tame them except for the sun god himself. Ares did try though and failed miserably, and it doesn’t help much with his silent disdain and jealousy for Apollo.

Hermes stretches his limbs for a short warm-up, the flittering wings start buzzing like a hummingbird.

“Ready, brother?”

“More than ever.”

Hermes is the first one to make a move. He flies towards Apollo with the speed of light, metal swords smashing against each other violently. Apollo smirks, somehow making him even more irresistible than before, and sends Hermes back with a swing of his sword. Hermes knows he isn’t Apollo’s opponent in terms of sheer brute strength, so he relies on his speed and observation skill to land critical damage on the older of the two.

Apollo seems to sense his plan, his horses start to increase their vicious flame to create some kind of barrier, protecting Apollo inside. The heat forces Hermes to stall his next move and focus on dodging the fireballs coming his way. Hermes grits his teeth and uses all of his strength to throw his sword straight to one of the chariot’s wheels. Almost immediately, the chariot loses its balance, making Apollo stops his fiery attack. Taking this as a chance, Hermes flits towards Apollo and tackles his brother off his stance. Apollo tries to raise his sword against Hermes to get the other off him but Hermes is much quicker than him; with one quick jab, he temporarily decapitates Apollo’s hold of his sword.

However, as mentioned before, Hermes is no match for Apollo in terms of brute strength. Apollo isn’t the least deterred at the disappearance of his weapon or chariot as he grabs Hermes's tunic and pulls him down forcefully, switching their positions as Apollo is now on top of him. The little hummingbird also realizes he’s trapped under Apollo’s hold, but he refuses to look at the shit-eating grin plastered on the other’s gorgeous features.

“Admit defeat yet, brother?”

“Alright alright. But this is only because we cannot wear ourselves out before Heron comes. Just wait another day, I will kick your ass.”

“Whatever you say, Hermes. I win.”

Hermes slightly smiles when he sees the happy gleam in those golden orbs; if Apollo is content, so is he. However, as Hermes tries to get up, he finds out that Apollo has no intention of releasing him, the tanned, strong thighs firmly encloses his as his crotch casually nudges at him.

“Apollo, release me." Hermes warns.

“I should get a prize for winning, don’t you think so?”

Apollo seductively licks his lips, the honeyed pools are now doused in the sensual, predatory glint that Hermes knows so well. Hermes can’t help but look away, desperately trying to suppress the blush that starts creeping on his clear cheeks. Apollo knows full well the effects he has on his adorable little brother, and he intends to use it to get what he wants right now.

“I will ask Hephaestus to fix your chariot, my treat.”

“No no no, I can easily do that. You know what I want.”

Apollo gently brushes Hermes’s cheeks, turning his head to force him to look at him in the eyes. Apollo’s charms are extremely dangerous, compelling him to drop all of his defenses and gives himself to the sun god’s mercy. Hermes knows he’s Apollo’s favorite sibling ever, even more than his twin sister on some occasions due to lots of things that he cannot tell her. However, with Hermes, Apollo knows he can keep his secrets safely and put up with his many antics. From their close-knit relationship, Apollo has increasingly become more touchy-feely with his little brother and showered the younger with warm kisses, even as intimate as a kiss on the lips.

Hermes can act annoyed by his advances, but deep down, he knows he loves it.

“Right now? Here?” Hermes finally caves in.

“We don’t have much time, do we? I will be quick. Trust me, brother.”

Hermes definitely cannot say no to that sweet promise.

Apollo leans down, his slightly taller frame easily covers Hermes’s slim figure. His body is extremely warm due to constant exposure to the sun, filling Hermes’s chest with a cozy feeling.

“Open your mouth.”

His voice is sultry and demanding, sending chills to Hermes’s spine. He shyly closes his eyes and obediently opens his mouth, welcoming Apollo’s slithery tongue into the warm cavern. The kiss starts in a playful manner, but then it quickly deepens as Apollo tightly hugs Hermes’s slim waist to prevent him from escaping. Heat rises in the messenger’s cheeks as his tongue is completely dominated by Apollo’s much more experienced one, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, chasing the tempting heat that lies within. It feels like an explosion of the best flavors in the universe all at once mingling together and creating the best taste and sensation he has ever felt, and Apollo might be the only one who can turn him into a flushed mess.

“Your lips taste like strawberry, as always.”

Apollo gives the swollen petals one final lick, admiring Hermes’s beautiful blue eyes which are now shrouded in mist. He loves that he’s the one who can cause such an inviting expression from the speedster, and he will be sure to be the only one who can do so.

Apollo can be dangerously possessive when it comes to what he holds dear.

“Satisfied? Now get off me!”

Hermes embarrassingly wipes his mouth, earning a fake-hurt look from the other. The two return to their usual bickering as Heron and Athena watch from afar in shock and exasperation respectively.

“I-Is it normal for them to do that?” Heron cannot close his jaws after what he saw.

“Get used to it, little brother.”


	4. [Apollo x Hermes] A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes is rarely free so he doesn’t exactly know what to do to kill the time, and Apollo has a tempting offer for his best friend.
> 
> P/S: I know Helios is supposed to be the one riding the sun chariot, but I will stick with Apollo for this.

Hermes is probably the busiest god on Olympus due to the sheer amount of domains he resides over. He has to be anywhere at the same time, constantly moving from place to place delivering messages in time without fail. He is almost unable to stay still, always eager to move and discover new things and places, or maybe put on a prank on other gods for leisure.

Today, the amount of work is weirdly little, leading Hermes to ponder what he can do to kill the time. Should he go to Hestia and tell her new stories? Should he steal Athena’s helmet this time? Should he go down and help unfortunate mortals or make fun of them?

“Ah, choices, choices.”

Suddenly, a raven – Apollo’s sacred bird – flies into Hermes’s room with a message from the sun god himself. His half-brother asks him to join him for an adventure, and Hermes is not one to deny fun. Hermes changes his clothes to more casual attire and flies to Apollo’s not-so-humble abode, excited to see what his brother has to offer. As he reaches his destination, he’s hit with such extravagant architecture that makes his own house look like a slum.

Standing in the middle of the spacious granite hall is Apollo, as blinding as ever with his flashy long tunic and the transparent halo behind his head. Hermes can see nine beautiful muses singing harmoniously together, filling the air with their sweet, melodic voices. Some minor gods are related to time, including the four goddesses of seasons: the gentle Spring goddess with a blooming flower crown adorned on her luscious locks; the energetic Summer goddess whose golden dress glistens beautifully under the light; the proud Autumn goddess with a basket full of fruits and treats; the distant Winter goddess whose aura is too chilly for anyone aside from her sisters and Apollo to draw near.

“Hermes, you are here!”

Immediately after spotting Hermes, Apollo’s face beams up as if it could get any brighter than before. Hermes has always been jealous of his older brother’s domineering radiation; whoever stands near him will pale under his golden light, even Aphrodite won't dare to make a negative comment about his beauty. For that reason, Hermes tends to be competitive with the sun god, casually pushing his buttons and being elated whenever he beats the other in something.

“My lord, it’s time.”

“Time for what? Oh!” Hermes quickly comes to a realization. “The boredom really messes with my immaculate memory. If it’s time for you to work, why do you call me here?”

“Well, since I’m in a good mood and you’re bored, I was thinking maybe I should take you on the chariot with me.”

“What? Are you serious?”

Hermes’s usually the one who surprises Apollo, not the other way around. You must know that the sun chariot is Apollo’s property and responsibility only, no one dares to touch it. Furthermore, only Apollo is allowed to ride on this magnificent barouche, only he can control those vicious horses and withstand the intense heat radiating from them.

“Okay, you want to burn me or something? As revenge? I’m sorry for putting the winged sandals on you while you slept a week ago, but this is a bit extreme.”

“Relax dear brother, I will get you back for that later.” Apollo chuckles. “However, I’m not playing with you, I would like to invite you on a ride with me.”

Hermes would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted by that offer. In actuality, he has been traveling across worlds and dimensions on a daily basis, but he has never ventured higher than Olympus, always wondering what’s above those enormous clouds. Despite being influenced by his shrewdness after all those times, Apollo is still the god of Truth, and he rarely lies. The look on his face right now seems earnest too, kind of making Hermes guilty for thinking bad of him.

“Why so hesitant? Is the fearless messenger of the gods scared of a harmless fun ride?”

And that does it.

“I may be despicable but I’m serious about my job, Apollo, and you should too.” Hermes reprimands. “And I’m not scared! After seeing that attitude, I must go with you to ensure you do your job.”

If there’s someone who knows Hermes better than himself, it’s Apollo. Knowing Hermes has taken the bait, Apollo wastes no time playing along with his cute little brother, casting his body with a protective charm from the sun's heat.

Apollo then gently holds Hermes’s much slender hand – convenient for stealing and pickpocketing - in his own, giving it a slight squeeze before leading him to his chariot. Hermes doesn’t even notice the subtle caress as he’s completely entranced by the chariot’s intricate design. The chariot, whose details are different designs of Apollo's sun emblems, is coated in shiny gold, even the reins glistens a silver hue and each of the wheels has a garnet attached at its center. The chariot itself is more spacious than he expected, very luxurious, making the god of merchants how much this precious piece of work worth.

Apollo helps him get on the chariot, making Hermes a bit offended since he’s not a delicate maiden that needs pampering. However, he soon realizes the horses don’t take it too well when someone other than their owner dares to step on the cab, so he obediently lets Apollo do whatever he deems necessary. In the end, Hermes stands in front of Apollo with the latter’s broad, warm chest pressing close to his back. Such proximity makes Hermes a bit nervous, but he swiftly throws it out of the window as the chariot starts hovering off the ground; its wheels are completely covered with bright flames. Even with Apollo’s charm, Hermes can still feel the potent fever.

In the sky, the Delphinus constellation disappears, the pristine moon also retreating to the Western skyline.

The dark blue veil gradually withdraws, being replaced by a clear, crystal vast sky waiting to be painted by the golden sun.

“It’s high time, my glorious stead. Don’t embarrass me in front of my brother now.”

Everything is ready. Both of Apollo’s hands firmly and strongly pull the reigns, causing the four fiery horses to neigh in an excited manner and start running towards, finally on their quest to start a new day

“Now I’m thinking, are we violating any regulations?”

“What a surprise. You actually care for the rules?”

“Hey, I’m not that reckless.” Hermes pouts, clearly offended.

“Haha, it’s too late to regret now!” Apollo laughs, his rumbling chest tickles Hermes. “No worries! If Zeus discovered, both of us would share the punishment!”

“Well, I’ll be damned. At least I won’t suffer alone.”

Apollo whips the reigns again, urging the horses to run faster. “Hold on tight! The road is very steep now, we need to climb up the mountain. Of course, if you want to hug me, I won’t mind!”

“As if! Not anyone wants to hug you!” Hermes slightly blushes.

Apollo is visibly shaken with laughter while Hermes, despite bickering with him, still compliantly grabs the rear of the chariot tightly, careful not to fall for real. The rising of the sun is the most arduous part of the ride, Apollo and the horses need to elevate off the Olympus’s mountainous zone; no matter how capable they are, they still have to struggle a bit on this road.

“Come on, my stead!” While encouraging his horses, Apollo doesn’t forget to tease his little brother. “They seem to struggle more today, is it because of you?”

“Nonsense! I’m much lighter compared to you!”

Hermes isn’t wrong. Apollo held him once, and Hermes weighs no less than a feather.

To be honest, Hermes has never been this high up in the sky before; he can’t help but feel nervous, but Apollo’s light-hearted joke makes him relax almost immediately. Hermes notices the visible veins on Apollo’s sculptured arms, clearly informing him how hard this job actually is. Apollo is not allowed to make any mistake while on this chariot, or else there will be grave consequences and the course of time will be seriously disrupted.

Hermes secretly looks up at Apollo, mesmerized by his confident sky blue eyes and handsome smirk. When the chariot reaches the peak of the tallest mountain, Apollo becomes more focused than ever. The precipitous trail doesn’t even phase him one bit, the assertive smile never once leaves his gorgeous features; his bronze tunic flies freely under the caress of the wind, creating a spectacular sight. His voice is commanding and booming, full of pride and self-assurance, sending shivers down Hermes’s spine. The more he studies him, the more he understands why Apollo is the pride of Olympus and the most beloved god to mortals.

The colorless sky gradually changes as a blinding light catches Hermes’s curious eyes. Before him is a vast blanket of blue with no end, down below are the enormous pieces of oceans and lands that seem so small considering where they are now.

Hermes is undoubtedly entranced, he has never seen a shade of blue so clean, so translucent. When he turns his gaze down, he can see the picturesque painting created by the mixture of continents and sea. The salt chuck glistens under the morning sun, making it look like a crystal drop of water, while the waves of forests and earth look no different from large pieces of jade scattered across the water surface.

So this is what it’s like at the top of the world…

“So? How do you feel?”

“Amazing! Magnificent! This is one of the best sceneries I have ever seen!”

Any punishment that comes after this is so worth it!

“My thought the first time I went up here also. After that, I had to practice so hard just to do the job flawlessly as you see now.”

“Were you scared then?”

“In truth, yes. Who wouldn’t exactly?” Apollo carefully instructs the horses to go easy, eyes spreading to the end of the horizon. “However, I felt an intense calling, urging me to challenge my limit and achieve victory. I have always told myself that this is my job, my responsibility, the world depends on me, and then… the fear just disappears.”

Apollo soundly laughs, his entire body radiates a blinding aura like a burning sun, making others unable to look straight at him yet impossible to resist from being drawn to him.

A true winner, that’s what Apollo is.

Well, except for his love life.

“Why so silent? It’s eerily weird for you.”

“I’m admiring the beauty.” Hermes replies, not knowing if he’s talking about the scenery or Apollo himself. “Why do you bring me here? Not even Artemis and Leto get a chance to experience your chariot, right?”

“Well…” Apollo doesn’t know how to answer that question, and Hermes swears he can see the faint blush on his tanned complexion. “Look! It’s the Milky Way!”

His loud shouting shatters Hermes’s suspicion. Following his finger, Hermes can see the enormous "river" filled with twinkling stars dancing in a gracious flow. This is the first time Hermes has seen the Milky Way up close, causing him to remember the incident with Hera and Heracles; he still can’t believe her spilled breast milk can create such a wondrous creation. Hermes knows almost all of the constellations nestled here, unconsciously pointing and explaining their origins under Apollo’s endearing gaze.

“Want to take one as a souvenir?”

“Are you nuts? Zeus arranges the majority of them, if he sees one missing, he’s gonna skin us alive!”

Apollo doesn't seem to care, swiftly put his hand in the starry river and picks up a small, sparkling asteroid, giving it to Hermes. “Just one, Zeus won’t even notice it.”

Looking at the twinkle little star in his hands, Hermes honestly cannot let it go, so he shoves his worry away and takes Apollo’s words for it.

“Thank you, Apollo.”

“No problem, anything for my favorite trickster.” Apollo suddenly screams. “Hold on! We’re going down!”

Hermes can’t react in time when the chariot fiercely descends, making him almost falling off the cab. However, a strong arm wraps around his slender waist, pulling him towards its owner. The speed of the horses becomes much faster, the road just gets narrower and narrower and extremely bumpy; for a moment, Hermes thinks Apollo has lost his direction. The horses seem to be more disobedient now, if Apollo cannot control them, they might even crash to Hades.

Hermes wants Apollo to be completely focused on the reigns, so he reluctantly hugs Apollo in order to free the hand on his waist. His face is pressed closely against Apollo’s bare chest, the heat radiating from it softly fondles Hermes’s cheeks. The honeyed skin tone is decorated with heated beads of sweat, bringing a masculine smell that only Apollo can have. A happy reverberation stirs inside the sun god’s well-sculpted breast, sounds like a contented laugh.

For some reason, Hermes feels like Apollo intentionally plans for this.

But no time for this, the trail is rocky as hell, Hermes is not gonna let go until he touches Mother Gaia.

Hermes’s heart is thumping in his chest as he watches the chariot dyes the masses of clouds a shade of warm orange. Too enraptured, Hermes doesn’t even realize they have reached their final destination until the other’s strong arms hug him back.

“Ah? We’re done?”

“Yes, brother. Now you know what’s it like up there.” Apollo chuckles, his embrace becomes slightly tighter.

“Yeah, my breathe was literally taken away.” Hermes looks up at his brother with those big, lively sea-green globes. “You’re amazing, Apollo.”

And that is enough to sate Apollo’s hunger for the trickster’s attention.

Apollo places on Hermes's forehead an indulgent kiss, his vehement heat tickles Hermes’s sensitive skin.

“Thank you, Hermes. I’m elated to hear that.”

That sentence sounds so earnest, so pampering, making Hermes’s heart can’t help but picking up its speed. He understands the magnitude of Apollo’s action today, and he’s eager to appease the sun god with something as gratitude.

Also, he still wants to spend this free day with Apollo a bit longer.

“Why don’t you come to my place later? I just created a new instrument, figure you might like it.”

“I will never say no to music, dear brother. I will meet you there.”


End file.
